


金主与水手服

by brilliant1007



Series: 憨批金主系列 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	金主与水手服

大明星最近有个表演，和航天有关，造型师特意选择了一件改良版的航天服，不过常人看起来更像是水手服。  
金主自从发觉自己喜欢上大明星之后，就喜欢抱着一堆高糊反派意淫，活像一个抠脚屌丝粉丝。所以当他在某音上看了几个大明星穿着“水手服”在台下后场的视频，心里的小火花蹭蹭蹭地往外冒。一边嚎叫着老婆好帅，一边暗自脑补，若是老婆能穿着水手服被他艹一发（显然是不可能的），那是多么美好的一件事！  
想想都有点想射了呢！  
于是金主不要脸的给大明星发了一段微信。  
【我们来一段制服play吧，下次试试你今天穿的水手服】  
当然，大明星没有回他，这段微信石沉大海。  
然后大明星就出国做音乐去了，一去就是十来天。金主一开始还没发现不对劲，看着大明星一天天在出现在各种黑人白人他不认识的男人的ins里，心里犯酸。并且一条条发微信去言语聊骚大明星，让他离鬼佬们远一点。  
当然，金主再次被冷暴力了。整整十几天，对方愣是没有回一条微信，没有接他一个电话。金主这才意识到不对，他是不是哪里惹大明星生气了。然后他回忆了下最近处了口嗨了下水手服的事，已经固定絮絮叨叨让他离身边的那些不怀好意的男人远一点，好像也没犯什么错？然后他就不淡定了。  
金主先是不停地给大明星发微信，直到该好友已把你拉黑。  
金主又不停地给大明星的打电话，直到再打过去一直该用户正在通话中。害！电话也被大明星拉黑了。  
金主不放弃，给大明星的助理弟弟打电话，对方愣是也没接。被烦的不好意思，只能回了他一句，哥说了不接您任何渠道的信息。  
金主萎了！  
呜呜呜，没有老婆的日子可怎么活。  
金主买醉，和他的那群狐朋狗友一起。金主的那群二代朋友，和他一样从良的几乎没有，所以除了喝酒，当然会叫上一群小明星陪酒。一哥们儿看着局还没开始，就一个人自顾自喝得找不着北的金主，说：“既然嫂子不在，今天给哥们儿尝试点新的，昨天刚出道的嫩的出水的弟弟，绝对干净，要不要试试。”然后就领着男孩子坐在金主的旁边。男孩哪是个干净的主，媚眼如丝，脸上也有一对和大明星一样的酒窝，抿着嘴就往金主怀里靠。  
金主喝得横七竖八，也看不见靠过来的是谁，只是这人身上没有大明星的那味儿，在男孩用膝盖蹭他下面的时候，礼貌地把人的脚给拿开了。男孩还不死心，一条水蛇的往他身上粘，一股热气喷在金主的脖子里。  
这一喷，倒是让金主酒醒不少，万万使不得！  
他现在就是得在大明星面前表演二十四孝好老公，才能改过自新从新做人，他千万不能被资本主义糖衣炮弹打趴下！  
然后金主晃晃悠悠叫秘书来接他就回家了，回了空空洞洞的家，没想到这个刚出道的男孩可不是省心的主。  
隔天，大明星的助理手机上就收到了金主和男孩的“亲密照”。  
说实话，大明星刚看到这照片的时候，是极度生气的，也想骂一句狗改不了吃屎。  
但冷静下来，看看那个憨批大狗似的金主，虽然人傻，心也不善良，但他有在改，在进步，有很全心全意地去爱他。人心都是肉长的，金主这一年来的变化，他是看在眼里的。人年纪大了，就想找个人定下来，即便这个人以前确实比较人渣，但好歹现在也是想定下来安稳过日子的人。  
大明星耐着性子和金主的狐朋狗友去求证这件事。狐朋狗友一号，把金主这妻管严描述得绘声绘色的，什么金主当时瞬间脸冷了，把男孩子手一抽，一言不发冷着脸就离开了。什么金主一直在嘴巴里念叨你的名字，是不是这家伙又犯错了别你惩罚了，可怜兮兮地像条被抛弃的大狗，一脸八卦的样子，一点也不像个二代。  
大明星嗯嗯有一搭没一搭地理会着这个八卦的友人，嘴角不禁扬起一抹微笑。  
这人吧，还不赖。

金主这个人，有时候是比较烦。大明星采取的方法就是冷处理，你越理他，他越来劲；你不理他，他就眼巴巴舔着脸来讨饶。  
屡试不爽。  
比如这一次。离回国还有几天，大明星把某人的微信、电话以及其他的社交平台账号，从黑名单里解放出来，收到一堆爆炸的消息后，轻悠悠地把这张照片给金主发过去。也没配文字，就打了一个问号。  
然后又把这家伙的一切塞进了黑名单。  
金主宿醉醒来，一抹身边是空的，脑子运转起来，意识到大明星在国外，并且已经12345678天没有理他了，瞬间又想嘤嘤嘤。少女思春了一天，突然收到一条微信，他妈差点吓得他把手机扔出去。  
微信是大明星发来的。  
老婆终于肯跟他说话了！他理应是应该开心的，没想到惊喜变惊吓。  
这他妈是什么东西！  
他没有做过！  
绝对没有！  
他对老婆绝对是守身如玉！二十四孝好老公！就算一个赤裸的男孩在他面前，他也不会动心的！绝不！  
那这他妈是什么东西！  
金主怒了，他那群傻逼朋友，不但想打他老婆注意，还想尽一切办法拆散他们这对苦命鸳鸯（？），真他妈太不要脸了。  
金主挨个给这群傻逼打了电话，让他们到底是谁找来的这傻逼玩意，速速给他解决了，他以后不想再电视上、网络上，以及任何媒介上看见这傻逼玩意！也不能让他老婆看到。  
被两遍施压的金主朋友，只能点头哈腰道歉，说着一定圆满解决。  
临要挂电话，金主突然心虚地说了句：“我没和这逼货发生点什么吧！”  
被打压了好久的金主朋友，突然哈哈大笑，满嘴嘲笑，“家养的狗吗，那哪敢啊！”  
金主怒了，骂了句滚，把电话给扔了。

金主忐忑啊。  
即使知道没发生什么，但是他还是忐忑啊。  
金主知道大明星的脾气。隐忍，温润。他对谁都笑嘻嘻的，很温柔，但骨子里特别倔，他跟你生气，就是可以几天几天不理你，当你这个人不存在。而且金主知道，大明星虽然嘴上不说，但是独占欲很强烈。这么大一张“亲密照”发到他这里，什么话不说，相当于一道降罪圣旨，让他背后直冒冷汗。  
他要自救！！  
自救方法很苍白，就是短信电话骚扰大明星，认错道歉一起来。但是大明星呢，很有先见之明，黑名单解决一切，还你一个清静的生活环境。

金主萎了好多天，前后都在担惊受怕中度过。想飞美国，又怕大明星拒不见面，也怕见面了他怂。  
于是他自己在家里找急忙慌的好几天没出去，也没去工作，就等着大明星回来。说真的，还是看粉丝的爆料才知道明天大明星就要回来了，有种眼泪就要流下来，隔了不知道多少秋的感觉。  
金主试着给大明星发了条微信，依旧提示被拉黑，金主卒。

大明星要飞的时候，终于把人给放了出来。好看的手指敲击着锁着的屏幕，然后嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑容。  
大明星：反省好了吗？  
金主：嗯嗯，老婆我错了，我不该出去喝酒的，我不该让人粘着我的，我不该骚扰你的，你放心做自己的音乐，我无条件支持。你要干啥干啥，我绝对不反对，呜呜呜呜，老婆(。﹏。*) 我错了…… 。  
大明星：闭嘴。  
金主：老婆我真的知道错了！你就原谅我吧！你几点落地啊，要不要我去接你啊。我们晚上去吃烛光晚餐好不好，我去包位子，还是怎么说，我我我我……  
大明星看着发过来的好几个对话框，扶额。  
大明星：还有什么没有反省完？  
金主：我我我……  
大明星：听说你很喜欢水手服吧  
金主：我，我，我没有！没有！绝对没有，你听错了！  
大明星：给你寄了份快递，你应该快收到了。你懂的。

上飞机，关机，专心做音乐。

金主不多久就收到了快递，打开一看，嚯！这不是货真价实的水手服么！但是好像哪里有点违和？！  
尺码好大，似乎是他的尺码，一米八几的号。  
嗯，下面的裤子，怎么是百褶裙？？？？？？！  
老婆这是什么意思！  
金主心里哀嚎，他妈的！以后再也不求老婆穿水手服了，不要情趣了，他要哭了。算了算了，老婆开心就好。

大明星拖着疲惫的身躯回家的时候，已经是夜里了。从助理结果行李，背着一个大的双肩包，让助理先离开了。  
开门，屋里的暖黄色灯光还是让人疲惫的身体得到了放松。他听见屋子里一阵悉悉索索地声音，寻声而去。  
宽敞的客厅，他看到金主，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
这个一米八几大高个，穿着蓝色的水手服，嗯，全套，下面的百褶裙也穿了，嗯露出两条大毛腿，却是还蛮辣眼睛的。  
而且他非常上道，还拿了个键盘跪下，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着，老婆我真的错了！  
没想到金主真的这么做了，大明星嘴上哈哈哈笑得不行，心里还蛮暖和的，他看得到这个人的改变，傻点就傻点吧。  
“你这也太辣眼睛了，快点给我换掉！”  
“嗷！”大狗腾地站了起来，扑向他，“老婆真的不生气了嗷！我真的没有……”  
黏人的大狗，不如用一个吻来解决吧。

嗯，没羞没臊了一夜，金主得到了身心上的满足，可能也会好了伤疤忘了痛（？）。  
只是大明星觉得，以后再也不能拿这事开金主的玩笑了，这副尊荣，他真的要恐水手服了，真的太辣眼睛了啊啊啊！


End file.
